


Perihelion

by jetsam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You often wonder, sprawled on the ground looking up and up at him, why you followed him.  You spend a lot of time doing this, because you are tall and he is not, and he is sensitive enough to knock you down again and again until you learn to not make it obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perihelion

You often wonder, sprawled on the ground looking up and up at him, why you followed him. You spend a lot of time doing this, because you are tall and he is not, and he is sensitive enough to knock you down again and again until you learn to not make it obvious.

(This is what you tell people, though you would still follow him, if only he asked, though he does not and will not and orders you to face him as an enemy).

Perhaps it is the remembrance of his back as he ran ahead of you (always ahead, because he leads from the front), perhaps the steady pound of his dribbling that you heard of his practice as you stood in the other half court and shot perfect shot after perfect shot without once looking behind.

He is not a captain as you learn that Kaijou’s Kasamatsu is a captain, or Seirin’s Hyuuga, or even Shuutoku’s Ootsubo. He does not pull you up when you fall, or drag you into team huddles, or treat you to burgers after a win. He is just… there: short and implacable and so full of confidence that you can see the opposition wishing they dared to punch him. 

He never visits when you are ill, or helps people study when they are failing at school. Perhaps it is the text you get as you are about to call in sick, or the one where you are stuck at the airport the day before a game, or when your train to the stadium is delayed ten minutes. It is the same every time: ‘I know.’

And it is just like playing him in shougi, where he does always know, and does always win, and you would doubt that you were improving if your grandmother didn’t look suspiciously at you and take away your handicap.

You don’t tell him any of this and you never will, but he does know even if he cannot quite understand it. You will never quite be his enemy and he knows this too. Kuroko can be friend and enemy all at once, and sometimes you are jealous of that.

But you sit every week and play shougi and say nothing, and that is enough.


End file.
